Didn't Know I Was Pregnant
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: How can a woman not know that she's pregnant? And what happens when the daddy has gone AWOL? Set in season 3 and early season 4. Jibbs/Tiva/ McAbby, mostly Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mine! No they're not actually * sad face*

Summary: How can a woman not know that she's pregnant? And what happens when the daddy has gone AWOL? Tiva/Jibbs/McAbby, mostly Jibbs.

Jenny walked into her Georgetown townhouse, dropping her keys on the table in the foyer, stopping to hang up her coat. She had been in pain all day and it had only gotten progressively more painful. To make matters worse, everyone had decided to turn in their files tonight. This being the reason that she was not arriving home until 2330. All she wanted to do was take some pain killers, take a nice hot bath, and crawl into bed.

She trudged into her study and poured herself a glass of bourbon, dropping her purse on the desk before heading upstairs to her bedroom. She set her glass on her bedside table and started the water for her bath, running it as hot as she thought she could take it and started rumaging through her medicine cabinet, looking for the ibuprofen. She shook two tablets into her palm and downed them with the last gulp of bourbon.

Seeing that the tub was now almost halfway full, she added some lavender oil to the water and undressed, sliding into the tub. She winced slightly at the water temperature before relaxing into it. She soaked for almost an hour before raising herself up with some difficulty. If she was being completely honest with herself, she had to admit, the bath had helped a lot less than she thought it would. Wrapping a towel around her body, she wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror to look at her reflection. She looked exhausted. Her skin was paler than usual, her eyes bloodshot and watery. She dabbed at the droplets of sweat from the steam of the bath, choosing not to bother with her hair, already curling at the edges. She changed into an oversized NIS t-shirt and crawled into bed with a groan.

Hours later she was ripped out of her sleep with a gasp as pain seared through her abdomen. She turned her head to look at the clock, 0200. Soon the pain passed and she was just left with the aftershock of it. She thought it was over until five minutes later pain cut through her again and she cried out in pain. She laid in bed twisting and turning through the pain as it got worse and worse until she couldn't take it anymore. It felt as if her insides were ripping apart. Now in tears, she reached for her phone to call the first person she thought of._ Jethro._ _No Jethro isn't here he left for Mexico last night. Ducky! _She called the second person on her speed dial, hoping he would answer.

"Dr. Mallard." came the heavily accented voice, more pronounced with sleep.

"Ducky," she gasped sobbing.

Her distressed voice completely pulled him out of sleep and he spoke, alarmed, " Jennifer?Jennifer my dear what is it?"

"Ducky please," was all she managed before crying out once more.

"I'll be there in less than ten minutes my dear just hold on." he soothed. She ended the call and he hopped out of bed, calling his mother's nurse, pulling on a pair of slacks. Grabbing his doctor's bag, he ran out of the house, deeply concerned for the girl he considered a daughter.

Seven minutes later he was pulling into Jenny's driveway. He pulled out the key Gibbs had given him, glad for the younger man's forethought, remembering his words as he slid the key into the lock. _Slapping the key into his hand he'd said, " She gave me this for emergencies Duck. Take it just in case."_ Entering the house, he rushed up the stairs, hearing Jenny's sobs and cries of pain. He burst into her room, shocked at the sight before him.

The woman who he had seen take a round to thigh and still take out three armed gunmen, and then try to refuse medical treatment, sat in her be, clutching her abdomen, her red hair tangled in a messy bun, tears streaming down her face.

"Jennifer my dear you look far worse than I imagined. We need to get you to a hospital immediately. Bethesda is twenty minutes away. We'll make it in ten," he said tossing the covers off of her, moving to help her up, only to be stopped in his tracks by another shocking and far more worrisome sight, "Oh dear. Jennifer you're bleeding."

**A/N: Tehehe...cliffhanger. Is the baby okay? Miscarriage possibly. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh dear. Jennifer you're bleeding."

She looked down at the spreading blood stain between her legs and gave a strangled cry as Ducky helped her out of bed. She tried to bite back the screams as they made their way down the stairs, each step sending pain ripping through her stomach.

As Ducky had promised, they made it to Bethesda in just over ten minutes. He didn't bother parking, just pulled into the emergency lane, but even so, by the time they arrived, Jenny couldn't help screaming every minute and was doubled over in pain by the time they made it inside.

Ducky got her inside and yelled to the hospital staff for help as if they were not already alerted by her piercing screams. A doctor and multiple nurses rushed to their side. The doctor, who Ducky recognized as the man who had taken care of Gibbs just several days previously, had to yell to be heard over Jenny. "What happened?" he demanded, directing the question at Ducky, as they rushed her to an examination room.

"I don't know exactly. She called me say twenty minutes ago in hysterics, but she appears to be bleeding from the vaginal area. I've just never heard her so…pained."

"Okay is there any chance that you're pregnant?" a nurse asked her removing the bloodied sweatpants. Ducky, being the gentleman that he was, turned away until Jenny grabbed at his hand, shaking her head in the negative at the nurses question, not trusting her own voice.

"Alright. We're gonna do an ultrasound though okay? See what's goin on in there. What's your name honey?"

Ducky answered for her, "Director Jennifer Shepard, NCIS."

"I thought so. Don't worry Director. We'll get you all sorted out."

Jenny gripped Ducky's hand as another wave of pain wracked her body and she whimpered. The doctor propelled his chair over to her and spoke as calmly as possible, "Okay Jenny, it looks like you are pregnant actually." reaching under the gown the nurse had managed to get her into, "and…oh the baby's crowning." His face took on a grave quality and he spoke to the nurse beside him, "We don't have time to get her to delivery. Be ready to take the baby as soon as I hand it to you."

Jenny started shaking her head in denial , "No! No! That's not…this isn't happening!'

The nurse nodded as the doctor turned back to Jenny, "Alright Jenny I know this is scary but I need you to push as hard as you can okay? As hard as you can. You're gonna be a mom today."

She nodded and pushed, screaming through it as he counted to ten.

"Okay good. You're doing good. Again. I'm gonna count to ten."

Five minutes later Jenny's head fell back into the pillows as she heard the baby cry and her doctor cut the umbilical chord. She was panting, her face flushed and sweaty, but her head popped up as she felt him run the ultrasound wand over her belly once more. She grew concerned when his face turned dark and he spoke in a grave voice, "Okay it looks like we have a set of twins on our hands. Listen to me Jenny do not push. The second baby is breach. We're gonna have to do an emergency C-section to get the baby out."

She gasped and looked to Ducky, seeing the same fear reflected in his eyes.

"Prep her." the doctor said to her nurse, exiting the room to prepare himself for surgery.

He nurse looked apologetically at her and set up an IV. "Alright, I'm gonna put you on some local anesthetic. You'll be awake but you won't feel a thing. You're gonna be just fine," assured the young woman.

Jenny just laid there in shocked silence. With the help of the other nurses, she rolled her into the elevator and up to surgery.

As soon as they made the first incision, hardly five minutes later, Jenny gasped, causing Ducky to look at her in concern, concern that only grew at the look of pain that crossed her features. "Ducky. I can feel it still," she whispered painfully. He opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him, "No Ducky. Let them get the baby out first. I can take it."

He gave her a look before complying with her wishes and simply squeezing her hand. As they cut deeper, her grip on his hand tightened to almost vice like until they heard the baby's wail and the nurse's joyful exclamation of, "It's a girl!"

"She sounds just like you Jennifer," Ducky joked, turning to her with a smile, but his smile faltered as her head lolled to the side and her eyes fluttered closed. Everyone turned as they heard the frantic beeping of the heart monitor. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Ducky as he was pushed out of the way and ushered from the room, the last words he heard before the door slammed in his face haunting him, "She's crashing!"

_**A/N: Review please! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol and make me want to update faster… ;D **_


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry for the short delay in updates. I usually try to update at least every other day but I was out of town this weekend and my internet was all unexpectedly spazzy. :P Buuut…I'm trying to get two chapters up today :)**

"She's crashing!"

Ducky watched in horror as Jenny's eyes shot open and she let out a choking cough, retching up blood, her body convulsing in spasms, before he heard the dreaded sound of her flat lining as she started turning grey.

Her doctor shined a light into his patient's unresponsive eyes, before he made the deduction, "She's not responding. We need to intubate her."

One of the other nurses sent a quick sympathetic look in Ducky's direction before closing the shade. He stood outside her room for minutes that turned into hours until the weight on his knees was too much to bear and he was forced to retreat to the waiting room. He sank into one of the chairs, covering his eyes with his hands. What would he tell the team if she didn't make it through this? Abby? The father? Oh God! The father. He had his suspicions as to the paternity of the children but, only suspicions. What if he told the wrong man? He sat in debate with himself for another hour until her doctor entered the room, glancing across the room with searching eyes and Ducky rose to greet the younger doctor.

Seeing the cautious look on his face, he feared the worst. "Doctor is she…?"

The doctor sighed, "Dr. Mallard I think this conversation is better suited in a more private setting. Join me in my office? We could grab some coffe on the way."

"Yes alright," Ducky responded, wringing his hands growing more and more concerned.

After purchasing their respective coffees each man took a seat, Jenny's doctor behind his desk, Ducky in front of it. Ducky waited with baited breath while Dr. Gelfand tried to decide the best way to deliver the news. When he finally spoke it was with hesitation, "We've diagnosed Director Shepard with eclampsia, which I'm sure you already know, is a life threatening pregnancy complication.

Ducky ran a tired hand down his face with a heavy sigh knowing exactly how serious of a diagnosis that was.

Dr. Gelfand continued, deciding to give him all of the news at once, "It explains the high blood pressure, the seizures, and excessive bleeding. With today's technology, usually it doesn't get past preeclampsia, even in severe cases. We can keep it under control with medication or in those other more severe cases, an emergency delivery. In Jenny's case however, seeing as she was unaware of the pregnancy, she never received prenatal care and it wasn't caught before it developed into the full blown eclampsia. We managed to stop the bleeding and get her blood pressure down. We also have her on magnesium sulfate for the seizures."

"But?" Ducky prompted, sensing that he was still holding something back.

Dr. Gelfand looked into his coffee before responding, "But she's in a coma."

"A coma? Good lord. For how long?"

"It's hard to tell. Each patient is different. They all have different reasons, as I'm sure you know. We think all the stress on her body what with the birth and the surgery and…well it was just too much for her body to handle. We're hoping that she'll wake up in a day or two but it's honestly hard to tell. We've decided to keep her in the ICU overnight just as a precaution. You can see her if you like. She'll be in room 316."

"Ah yes. Thank you." Ducky said, standing, looking altogether shell shocked.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this tonight Dr. Mallard," he said, resting a hand on the older man's shoulder, partly because he looked as if he could topple over any second, "If it's any consolation, I can confidently say that I think she'll make a full recovery."

Ducky just nodded and turned to leave before spinning suddenly, "Dr. Gelfand the children?"

"The twins are fine. Maybe a few days early and slightly underweight, but that comes with the eclampsia. But…otherwise just fine. All three of them are going to be alright doctor. You can see the twins as well , but I suggest you go home and have a nice stiff drink first. You look like you could use it."

Ducky gave a weak chuckle and nodded, "Yes, yes I think I will. Thank you again doctor. I'll be back tomorrow morning but please call me if anything changes. And please, call me Ducky."

"Absolutely. Get some sleep Dr.-Ducky"

The next morning, Ducky walked into Jenny's room to see a nurse checking her vitals. Noting his presence in the room, she turned to face him with a small smile. "Good morning Doctor Mallard. How are you?"

"Oh I'm doing just fine. How is she?"

"Nothing's changed but she hasn't gotten any worse either so that's good."

"I suppose you're right. Thank you," he said, pulling a chair up to her bed and grabbed Jenny's hand. "Jennifer you need to wake up. For your children. I saw them last night. They're beautiful. A boy and a girl, one of each. Your daughter looks just like you except for the eyes. She's got gorgeous, bright blue eyes." He shot forward in his seat, swearing he saw her crack a smile, a flicker of hope in his eyes. When when she gave no response he eased back with a look of disappointment and sorrow.

Hours later, the only light being the moonlight filtering in through the opening in the half drawn curtains, Ducky had nodded off in his chair. He had tossed and turned in a fitful sleep the previous night, Jenny on his mind the entire time, and he was exhausted. He was suddenly yanked out of his sleep, though he had no idea why. His bleary eyes darted around the room, making a quick assessement of his surroundings before landing on Jenny and he realized what had woken him. She squinted her eyes open with a groan trying to swallow around the tube down her throat, gagging instead.

A couple of nurses and her doctor entered the room, quickly checking her stats before removing the tube. It was one of the nurses who spoke first, "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

Jenny blinked, her eyes flitting from place to place in an irregular pattern before speaking in a terrified, raspy voice, "I can't see."

**A/N: I know more drama( I do love drama though) but I promise it'll get happier in the next chapter, just read...and review :) I've also got a great beta now, 1kiko, so hopefully my stories will be a little better.**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I would have had this up sooner but fanfiction was freaking out, or maybe it was my computer. Not sure, but whatever it was, I couldn't upload any documents. So yah that's what happened there. Anywaaaay enjoy! And thank you to my beta 1kiko as always.**

"I can't see."

Her doctor looked at her in concern, pulling a light from his pocket shining it in her eyes. "Can you see this? Even a little."

"Sort of."

"Okay can you see shapes or blobs of color? Anything besides the light?"

She cleared her throat, trying to get her voice back, "Everything is blurry. I can't make out anything."

"Okay this does happen sometimes, when a patient wakes up from a coma, they can experience some temporary blindness. No need to panic just yet, I think we'll give you a day or two, and if your eyesight hasn't returned we'll deal with that then."

Jenny had just been sitting in shocked silence, at a loss for words, until now. She stuttered out her sentence, still unable to believe what she had just heard, "I-I'm sorry did you say **coma**?"

"Yes. But don't worry, you haven't missed much. You were only out about a day or so."

"So it's all real? The kids, the seizure, the...everything?" she asked her voice raising in hysteria.

"I'm afraid so," her doctor said, eying her raising heart rate and BP warily. "You have to try to calm down though. We don't want any complications to send you back into a coma."

"Back!" she shrieked, "I could fall back into a coma? Well what caused this one?"

Ducky, who had been standing back until now, stepped forward, resting one hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer, dear you really do need to calm down," he spoke in a soothing voice.

"Ducky?" she sighed.

"Right over here dear."

"Oh thank God."

Ducky gave a light chuckle, "Good to know I'm appreciated. How about we let the doctor explain what's going on alright?"

She nodded, swallowing hard.

Confident that he could deliver the news without her panicking too much, Dr. Gelfand started, "Alright now Jenny-" but was cut off by her voice once again.

She knew that voice. Where had she heard that voice? Then it hit her. "Todd?"

Dr. Gelfand laughed, "Yeah, it's me Todd. Bet you weren't expecting this when you agreed to that date."

She relaxed further, closing her eyes. "No. No I wasn't," she agreed with a weak chuckle.

Dr. Gelfand smiled at her and started to speak yet again, "Well let's get you up to speed huh? But first how about you tell me what you remember."

She let out a weary sigh before speaking, "Um...I was in pain, a **lot** of pain, all day. It was really late, or early I don't know, but I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I was going to call...Well I called Ducky and I remember it felt like hours until he got there. He brought me here. There was lots of screaming." her voice lowered, almost to a whisper as she tried her best to keep the tears at bay. "I was bleeding. Next thing I know they told me I was pregnant and I'd popped a baby out. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't know what happened to my baby or if it was even still alive. Then they told me I was having twins and that there was something wrong with the second one. I think they did a C-section because I remember this stabbing pain in my stomach and it got worse and worse. Then a nurse said it was a girl." She smiled at this, but her face soon darkened, remembering the next turn of events. "Then I started feeling so tired and I could feel sleep coming. But then my whole body felt like it was on fire. It felt like I was on a roller coaster, but being pricked with something sharp all over. It's hard to explain. I felt like I couldn't breath, like my I had to cough something up. I coughed up **blood** I think. Then, nothing."

Her doctor spoke to her in a quieted voice, fearing he would shock her if he spoke any higher. "Well you remember things pretty well. What you don't remember, I would assume are black spots in your memory where you tried to distance yourself from what was happening."

She nodded; silent tears now trailing down her cheeks. She felt Ducky brush them away, running a fatherly hand through her hair.

Dr. Gelfand knew that right now he needed to be her doctor. He needed to be Dr. Gelfand, not Todd, some guy she had agreed to one date with who just happened to be a doctor. He needed to distance himself from this and treat her as he would any other patient. Clearing his throat, he spoke in as profesional and unbiased a voice as he could, " Well what you had is something called eclampsia. It's a pregnancy complication that can be potentially life threatening. Undetected, it can cause excessive bleeding, seizures, coma, or even death. Usually the treatment is an emergency delivery of the child and antihypertensive medication for the mother. In most cases, the worst it gets in preeclampsia. This alone can cause extremely high blood pressure, severe headaches, changes in vision, nausea or vomiting, dizziness, and at times, sudden weight gain. Obviously you didn't experience the weight gain part." He paused to assess her state of mind. Seeing that she looked only slightly paler and a little worse for wear, he continued. "The symptoms usually go awayabout a weekafter birth, so you should be perfectly fine. Now, I'm sure you' d like to know how it is that you never realized you were pregnant."

Jenny nodded, "How does that happen? With twins nonetheless?"

"Sometimes if the abdominal wall is particularly strong the belly won't expand, as it does with normal pregnancies, and you most likely would not have felt any movement. Many women don't experience any of the symptoms of pregnancy, at least not severely enough to interrupt their daily life. They may even still get their period. If a woman has generally been irregular in her cycle it may not be of some huge concern to miss a month or even two. If you add these exceptions together, you can see how it would be easy to be unaware of a pregnancy. At most, you may have gained **maybe** ten or fifteen pounds. The twins are slightly underweight so I'm guessing that you'd be more in the ten pound range."

"Yea," she said softly, bringing a hand to her forehead. "Are they okay? The twins?"

"They're fine. A couple days early and just a tad underweight, but they're happy and healthy."

"Why are they underweight?"

"It can come with the eclampsia, but sometimes it happens anyway with multiple births." He eased into his next comment not sure how she would react. "Now...you can decide how you want to deal with this, if you want to opt for adoption or-"

She cut him off abruptly, a fierceness in her voice, only Ducky had ever heard, "I'm keeping them."

"We can wait a while for your final decision if you-" she cut him off again, emphasizing her words more this time. "I'm. Keeping. Them."

Dr. Gelfand inhaled deeply and smiled, seeing that her mind was made up, "Alright. Glad that's settled then. We can draw up the birth certificates as soon as you get your sight back. Do you want to see them now or..." as soon as he said it he regretted his choice of words and hoped she wouldn't react too badly to them.

Jenny thought for a while before speaking, "No. I want to actually see them when I hold them."

"Are you sure?"

She exhaled, "I'm sure."

"Alright...well get some sleep. You're going to need it," her doctor said, before exiting the room, leaving the other two occupants to themselves.

As soon as the door shut, Ducky turned to look at Jenny, glad to see at least some of the color returning to her face. "It's good to have you back Jennifer."

"It's good to be back Ducky, well...mostly back. Ducky please tell me you haven't been sitting here for two days. I'd never forgive myself."

"Well I would have gladly done it dear, but no. Your doctor strongly suggested I go home last night. I have been here since this morning though." Seeing her eyes starting to droop, he cupped her cheek affectionately. "Get some sleep dear."

She sighed, her eyes closing. "Thank you Ducky."

**A/N: See! It's a little bit of a happier ending, kinda...sorta. Okay so not super happy but I need more drama first. I mean it is a drama story.I'm wrapping up my other stories, 'Blackout' and 'Protecting the Woman of NCIS' so I'll have more time to devote to this one. I can update faster. Yay! But anyway REVIEW!...please? :D **


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really do appreciate all of my reviews. They make me smile ****J and I'm going to try to give a shout out every time I get ten reviews from now on. So…**

**Thank you so much _to Tiva4eva95, Wemmalove1998, hopesmom, BritMonkey, HuddyJibbsAddict, JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, greeklilly, Ginger-Crash, NCISforlife, Tempe4Booth, lachildress,_ and _Ncisfan with Tivafever_ for all my reviews. A special thanks to the multiple time reviewers_, Zudepom, KSBP, basket-case1880, pirate-princess1, _and _Herky Illiniwek._ And last but not least, I especially want to thanks to_ left my heart in Paris_ for reviewing every single chapter :D And of course I have to thank my beta too.**

She woke the next morning to Ducky's light snoring. Her other senses seemed to have fine-tuned themselves to make up where her sight was failing her. She tried to sit up and gasped as pain seared through her. She raised the blanket to see what it could be, only to realize that she could not see it anyway. Her head fell back into the pillows, a defeated puff of breath escaping her lips.

She registered Ducky's voice, tinted with amusement, to her right. "That would be the C-section incision dear. They'll have you walking around with that as soon as your sight has returned. It will have to get worse before it gets better I'm afraid."

She closed her eyes in annoyance, muttering an, "Oh joy."

Ducky chuckled; glad to see some of her personality returning. "Yes, speaking of your sight. How is it this morning?"

"Better, but things are still really fuzzy."

Ducky nodded sympathetically before realizing that she could not see him. "Mmm…yes well it has improved though. That's always a good sign."

"I suppose," she sighed, offering a weak smile.

They sat in comfortable silence before Jenny spoke again. "Ducky what are they like?"

He looked at her in confusion. "I'm not quite sure I understand you dear."

"My babies. What are they like?" she asked again, desperation in her voice he hoped never to hear again.

He smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Beautiful Jennifer. Your son has your eyes and your daughter, oh she looks just like you; except for the eyes, she has striking, blue eyes. I've never seen them so clear on a child so young."

Jenny smiled sadly. "Really?"

"Oh yes. She has gorgeous, dark red hair, which I'm sure will darken to your shade of auburn in time. Now your son has dark brown hair, and if I didn't know any better…well I'd say he looks just the picture of Jethro."

He watched her body tense for a split second before she tried to cover it up with a laugh a notch too airy to be natural. "Oh Ducky don't be silly."

He eyed her inquisitively and was almost positive that his suspicions had been correct, but he chose not to push her. It could wait.

Ducky spent the majority of the day in her room, telling her stories, until she started to hear the sleep edging into his voice and she ordered him home. She laughed when he let out his second yawn in as many minutes. "Ducky, go home. Get some sleep."

"Oh no dear. I wouldn't think of leaving you here alone."

"Ducky I'll be fine. Promise. You've been here far too long already. I really haven't meant to keep you so long."

"Oh I enjoy having someone to tell my stories to Jennifer," he said with a small smile.

"I have no doubt Ducky. And I, of course have always loved to listen to them, but I really don't want to keep you from your sleep."

Ducky rose from his chair resting a hand on her forehead, "How about we compromise. I'll sleep if you promise to get some sleep as well."

She grinned. "Deal."

"Sleep tight my dear," he said shutting off the lights as he exited the room.

The next morning Ducky walked into autopsy at 0600 as usual, switching on the lights, discarding his hat, used to the frigid cold of the room after so many years.

An hour later, Tony walked in carrying a cup of Gibbs' signature coffee. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been drinking all weekend. McGee walked in not ten minutes later, looking like a lost puppy. Ziva was the last to arrive, stepping off the elevator fifteen minutes after McGee. She shared an undistinguishable look with Tony, unnoticed by anyone other than the duo. Everyone was working in silence, filling out paper work. For once in as long as they could remember, they had no cases. Tony was surprised that Jenny had not come downstairs asking about a case, but then why would she? Gibbs was gone. Plenty of things would be changing and he had the feeling that was only one of them. They were all surprised, however, when Vance walked out of the Director's office. "Any new cases I should know about Agent Dinozzo?" he asked, stopping at Tony's desk.

Tony looked at him in confusion. "Where's Director Shepard?"

Vance looked unfazed by his question and answered without betraying any emotion or hints to her whereabouts, "Director Shepard has taken an extended leave of absence for an unknown period of time and until she gets back, I am acting Director. Does that answer your question Agent Dinozzo?"

Before he could respond Ziva cut in, "Why? Is she sick?" she asked, concerned that her friend had not informed her of her absence.

"I was not informed of her reasons Officer David. It is her private life and I would assume she wanted it kept that way. And even if I did know, I wouldn't be at liberty to discuss it." He then turned back to Tony, " Now, Agent Dinozzo, back to my original question. Any new cases?"

After the shock of Jenny's abscence had worn off, the rest of the day proceeded without incident. Tony and Ziva did not bicker. Tony did not glue McGee's fingers, or any part of his body, to anything, and there was no Gibbs storming in or out of the Director's office. Ducky hated it. It wasn't them. He had wanted to leave as soon as possible and was now on his way to the hospital to see Jenny.

He walked into Jenny's room, stopping in the doorway and smiling at the sight before him. Jenny sat up in bed, smiling at her newborn baby boy, caressing his tiny nose with a motherly finger. Her hair was down and falling in waves. To her right, was her daughter, sleeping soundly in a hospital basinet. She looked up, a smile on her face he had not seen in ages. She was glowing. Her color had finally returned to her face and judging by her focus on him, so had her sight.

"Ducky!" she greeted him, "I didn't expect to see you so early."

He smiled at her, dropping his hat into a chair, taking the one beside it. "Well neither did I. I finished things early today. Just in time, it seems. I see you've gotten your sight back."

"Yea," she replied, unable to wipe the grin off her face. "Can you believe it?" she asked in awe, motioning to the two children in the room.

"It is quite hard to fathom dear. Have you come up with names yet?"

She nodded, ready to tell him, but snapped her attention back to the baby in her arms as he started to wail. She bounced him on her shoulder, patting his back. When he continued to scream, she could only assume that he was hungry again. "Ducky would you mind handing me that blanket?" she asked, motioning to the one on her bedside table.

"Oh yes of course," he replied reaching to hand it to her.

"Thank you." She tossed the towel over her shoulder and tried to get her son to latch on to the opposite breast. It was not long before he had quieted and was suckling away happily. She had to reposition herself to better support him, and winced at doing so.

Ducky, who had been smiling silently until now, spoke, "You're a natural Jennifer."

"I hope so," she murmured, casting a glance at the child her in her arms.

"Oh I have no doubt dear. Now, the names?"

"This one," she started motioning to the boy in her arms, "is Jacob Elliot. And this" she motioned to the sleeping baby girl, "is Leilah Jeannette."

"Beautiful names. They fit them quite well I think."

After sitting in comfortable silence, Ducky had to ask the question he had needed the answer to since the whole thing began. "Jennifer? The father?"

She sighed, leaning back into the pillows, closing her eyes. She owed him that much, after all he had done for her. She sighed, "Jethro."

Ducky sat in thought for a few seconds, contemplating how to pose his next question. "And how do you plan to tell him this?"

She opened her eyes, looking at him through her lashes, an unreadable emotion in her eyes, "I don't."

**A/N: Okay so this has been kind of dramatic so far, but we'll get some sunshine after the next chapter :D Click away at the little button right there at the bottom of screen. **


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aww you guys…fourteen reviews for last chapter? You do care :D Lol okay so shout out time again…**

**Wemmalove1998, Zudepom, lachildress, left my heart in paris, agentkibbsforever, tataalicat, DS2010, Herky Illiniwek, HuddyJIbbsAddict, hopesmom, basket-case1880, and BellaBellaCullen1, you guys are the best! :D**

Ducky looked incredulously at the red head in front of him, "I'm sure I must have misheard you dear. Did you say that you do **not** plan on telling him that he has two children?"

"Jethro left Ducky."

"I certainly don't see that as a reason to keep his children from him Jennifer. And after all you've learned about his family!"

"Listen to me Ducky. Jethro left because he wasn't happy here anymore. If he's happy in Mexico, I'm not going drag him back here just because he got me pregnant. Ducky you know him…He would come back just for them, and I don't want that." The anger she had seen flashing in his eyes moments before, was still present but more subdued, making her feel the need to elaborate further. "Ducky he is reliving the death of his wife and daughter. Do you honestly think he could handle coming back here right now with all of this? I mean really Ducky, the man retired. **Gibbs** retired. That has to tell you something."

"I can see your logic in this Jennifer, but suppose he does come back. What are you going to say to him then?"

"He's not coming back Ducky," she said sadly, "You didn't see his face when he resigned."

"Yes but suppose he **does **Jennifer. Have you really thought this out?"

She huffed in annoyance, eyeing him pointedly, "Ducky. Jethro is not coming back. When he makes a decision, he sticks by it. Why do you think he made that damn apology rule?"

"Jennifer…"

"Ducky if it makes you feel better I'll put in his request for annual leave, rather than retirement. God knows he's got plenty of it. And, on the off chance that he does come back, I'll tell him all about Leilah and Jacob."

"It is your life Jennifer, but I do wish you would tell him."

"Ducky…" she warned

"Fine. But Jennifer, you can't avoid telling those at NCIS. How, pray tell, do you plan to do **that**?"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, pondering the question._ How __**was **__she going to tell them?_

The next day, Ducky was still trying to wrap his mind around Jenny's reasoning, thinking back to their conversation. He understood how she could do what she was doing, thinking only from a logical standpoint. But emotionally, he did not see how she could keep something like that from Gibbs. He was yanked back into reality by the whoosh of the autopsy doors opening. He looked up to see Tony and Ziva walking in, closely followed by McGee and Abby, not five minutes after he had called them down.

"What was so important Ducky?" Tony asked, his stance looking so much like Gibbs' it was frightening.

"Yes," Ducky turned to his young assistant, "Mr. Palmer would you mind giving us a moment?"

Jimmy looked up from the clipboard he was holding, eyeing the doctor in confusion. Seeing the look on Ducky's face, he obliged with a tight smile, "Certainly Doctor."

Once his assistant had left, Ducky spun to face the expectant looks of his visitors. "Well I really don't know quite how to say this…you see, well…"

"Cough it out Ducky!" Ziva exclaimed, wondering why he was beating around the bush. Both McGee and Tony automatically corrected her, muttering, "Spit it out."

Ducky chuckled when Ziva made a face, as if making a mental note, "Yes, well stop beating around the shrub. What is the matter Ducky? Is it Jenny?"

Tony looked at her incredulously, "**Bush, **Zee-vah."

"What is the difference?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"There isn't one…it's just the phrase is…you know what? It doesn't matter. Why are we here Ducky?"

"Well you all know how Jennifer has been absent these past few days."

They all nodded in response.

"Yes well, you see, she's been in the hospital."

Ziva knitted her brow in concern, while Abby started on a caffeine-induced rant. "The hospital! Oh my God is she okay? What happened? She's okay right? Please tell me she's okay. I don't know what we'd do if—

"Abigail please!" Ducky cut her off.

She quieted, her shoulders slumping.

"Jennifer is fine…now. She's—well she **was **pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Ziva breathed, "Wait a minute Ducky. What do you mean was?"

"She had twins, a boy and a girl early Saturday morning."

Upon hearing the news, a grin had split Abby's face and now, she was practically bouncing on her toes. "Twins? Ooh yay, we have little Shepards to play with!"

Tony ignored the bouncing woman next to him, used to it by now. "Ducky how could she…? We would have noticed. She never looked…"

"It's quite a long winded explanation Anthony. I'll tell you if you 'd really like to know…"

"No that's okay, but she really…?

"I'm afraid so."

"This is so exciting! Ducky who's the daddy?" Abby asked, cutting in.

The other three agents turned their focus back to him, wondering the exact same thing. It was then that Ducky started showing signs of nervousness, scratching his nose, chuckled," I'm really not at liberty to discuss it Abigail. You'll have to ask Jennifer."

Abby gasped in relization, more out of hope than anything. "Oh my God! It's Gibbs isn't it?" Ducky's silence was answer enough for her, and she started dancing around. "I knew it! We finally have Gibblets! I can't wait to see the look on Gibbs' face when she tells him. This means Gibbs is coming back 'cause he wouldn't not come back when he has kids."

"Abigail really. You shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. I think it's best you speak with Jennifer first. She would be the one to answer your questions.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up to the analog clock that read four thirty-five. "Four thirty-five. We can go see her. She should be up right? Yeah she'll be awake."

An hour and a half later, they were pulling into the hospital parking lot. Stepping out of their respective cars, each of them headed for the doors, thoughts of Jenny swirling in their heads.

As they came down the hall, Jenny became visible through, the glass walls of her room. Jenny jumped slightly as the door swung open, revealing a grinning Abby. She barely had time to react before Abby enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug. "So it's true? We have Gibblets?"

Jenny sent a withering glare Ducky's way, recalling telling him expressly not to reveal the identity of the twins' father.

He eyed her apologetically, "She figured it out by herself."

Jenny sighed, turning back to Abby, "Yes Abby it's true."

Abby shrieked in joy. "I knew it! Oh my gosh I can't wait till you tell Gibbs."

Seeing the change in Jenny's expression, Abby squinted at her, "You are going to tell him. Right?"

Jenny looked at her, willing her to understand. "No Abby. I'm not."

Abby took a step back looking at Jenny in disbelief. She couldn't believe that the woman she had grown to think of as a mother would do this to the man who was as good as a father to her. "What do you mean you aren't going to tell him!

"Abby…"

"I can't believe you aren't going to tell him!" she shrieked, her voice rising with every word. "How could you? Why? Why would you do something like that? When he finds out he'll be crushed!" She was seeing red now, oblivious to the voices in the background.

"Abby!" Tony yelled as Jenny's heart rate increased at an alarmingly fast rate.

When Abby continued yelling Ziva tried, growing concerned when she showed no signs of stopping. "Abby stop it!" Jenny's face showed no signs of distress, even as her BP skyrocketed.

Ducky watched as Jenny tried to control her the increasing speed of her breathing , and although her features showed no signs of fear, her eyes gave her away. "Abigail!" he shouted, "You're sending her into shock!"

Abby did not stop her rant until she was pushed into McGee, and the anger, distorting her features soon morphed into absolute fear as she watched Jenny's limp body lurch.

"Charging to 200!" the nurse yelled, "Clear!" Still, Jenny didn't respond. "300!" her body lurched again, though her heart monitor continued it's unvarvaried beeping.

Abby stood to the side, her hand covering her mouth, blaming herself. Ducky had warned her not to excite Jenny too much. Abby watched as the doctor stabbed the adrenaline straight into Jenny's heart and she gasped, her eyes shooting open. She swallowed, struggling and failing to keep her emotions under control. She broke down in tears, realizing just how close she had come to death, to never seeing her children again.

Abby ran from the room while Ziva murmured words of comfort to Jenny in Hebrew.

Ducky nodded at McGee to go after Abby. With a quick look back at Jenny, he took off, running down the hall.

**A/N: Okay I know. Sad. Don't hate me though! I promise to have plenty of sunny times in the next chapter. :D**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are great. Really glad you're liking the story :) Eleven reviews for last chapter so as promised, shoutouts!**

**DreamerChild88, Ncisfan with Tivafever, NCISforlife, Tempe4Booth, Wemmalove1998, left my heart in paris, JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, Herky Illiniwek, DD Agent, greeklilly, and lachildress. Thanks bunches! :D**

**The new chapter. Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to let a little sun peek in. Hope you like :)**

Everyone had cleared the room, giving Ziva a chance to calm Jenny down, promising to be back later in the day.

"I've never seen her like that," Tony said, still in shock at their 'fearless' leader's breakdown.

"Well after going through what she did, I'd expect her to be falling apart Tony," McGee replied, getting into the passengers side of the NCIS car, while Tony hopped into the front.

"Yea," Tony murmured in response before abruptly changing the subject, "How's Abby?"

McGee snapped his head to the right to look at him before slowly facing front again. "She'll be okay. She's still blaming herself for it. I can't believe Jenny's really not gonna tell Gibbs though."

"Yea well Gibbs left McGee."

McGee turned his head to look at Tony, his brows knotted together, "He had his reasons Tony."

"Yeah, well it gets tough for all of us sometimes, but we don't all quit." Tony said, his grip on the steering wheel tightening, his words laced with disdain.

McGee gave no response, just turned back to watch the passing cars and streetlights.

Four hours later, after wrapping up the case they had caught, everyone headed to the hospital. Everyone besides Abby.

McGee had gone down to her lab to see her staring aimlessly at the blank computer screen, her face in her hands.

He had spoken in a quieted voice so as not to startle her, little did he know she had known he was there the moment he walked in. "Come on Abby we're gonna go visit Jenny."

"No," she had replied, swiping away a few stray tears.

"Abby…"

"No Tim. I can't go down there. Not after what I did."

"Abby come on. I'm sure Jenny will forgive you."

"No McGee!" she'd said more sternly, indicating that it was not up for discussion.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll tell her you said 'hi' then."

She had said nothing, just powered up her computer silently.

When they got to the hospital, they were all relieved to see Jenny up and arguing with one of the nurses.

Opening the door, they were able to hear the previously muted conversation.

"Like hell I'm staying here another week!"

"Director Shepard, we really need to monitor you after that relapse today."

"Relapse? Relapse! I'm fine! Or I will be once I get out of here."

Noticing the visitor's in the room, the nurse spoke, predominantly addressing Ducky. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her," she said leaving the room.

"Ducky, get me out of here. You know I hate hospitals."

"Yes, but it's for your own good dear."

"Oh not you too." She sighed

She surveyed the group and realized someone was missing. "Where's Abby?" she asked, concerned.

They all shared a look before McGee spoke. "She didn't come. She's blaming herself for what happened."

"Oh no." she sighed, afraid this would happen, "McGee you call her and tell her that I want to see her."

McGee looked at her a second before realizing she was serious and pulled out his phone.

"_Hello."_

"Abby."

"_What Tim? Is she okay? She hates me doesn't she?_

"No Abby she doesn't hate you. She wants to see you."

"_No she doesn't."_

When McGee looked at a loss for words, Jenny reached for the phone, with the arm not immobilized by an IV.

"Abby?"

"_Jenny oh my gosh I'm so sorry."_

"I know Abs. Why don't you come to see me?"

"_You don't hate me?"_

Jenny laughed, "No Abby I don't hate you."

"_Okay," she said, sounding hesitant still. "I'll be down there soon."_

"Good," Jenny said, ending the call and handed the phone back to McGee.

Forty-five minutes later, Abby ran in, going to hug Jenny. She held tight around her neck. "I'm really really sorry." The others cleared the room, to give them some time alone.

"It's alright Abby. I can understand why you would be mad. In fact I do understand."

Pulling back, Abby looked at her with watery eyes. "Then why won't you tell him?"

"Abby I know you want Gibbs to come back. We all do, but he left because he wasn't happy. He's reliving the murder of his family, his wife and eight year old daughter. Can you even imagine what that's like?"

Abby shook her head.

"Well that's why I don't want to tell him. If I did, he would come back, but for the wrong reasons. If he comes back, I want him to come back because **he** wants to. Not because he got me pregnant. Gibbs is Gibbs. If I told him about this he'd be back here in a second. Even Gibbs can't handle twins and me all sprung on him at once, not while going through what he is right now. They were a surprise. I didn't plan for this. I didn't have time to plan for this, and neither did Gibbs. He's not ready for this."

"Are you?" Abby asked.

Jenny was a little thrown by her question because in truth, she was not even remotely sure of her answer. "I don't know Abs…but I'm all they've got, so I'm definitely going to try."

Abby shook her head. "That's not true. They have us."

Jenny smiled. "Thanks Abs."

**A/N: See, everything's all good again...for now :D hehe**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: So in case you guys didn't notice, I've been dealing with some serious writer's block. *crosses fingers hoping they didn't notice* And my life is crazy as always, so sorry for my being slow in updates. Hopefully it won't happen too often. Well here's the newest chapter . Hope you like! :D**

Jenny had already been sitting in the hospital three days longer than she had intended to, and she was bored out of her mind. Her personality was back in full swing, good news for her, bad news for the nurses. She had already threatened to shoot her way out of the hospital, and call the president, neither of which had gotten her anywhere. She had no company, seeing as no one on the team had come to visit her since the episode with Abby. Not long after they had left her that day, they were swamped with a multitude of high profile cases. While flipping aimlessly through the TV channels, Jenny was pleasantly surprised to see Ziva walk in, carrying food.

She shut off the television and tossed the remote on the table by her bed. "Ziva what are you doing here?" she asked, before adding, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, believe me I am, but still…"

"I am on my lunch break, and I thought I would come by to see you."

"You are very much my best friend right now," Jenny said smiling at Ziva, taking the container of food handed to her. She opened the carton, sighing as the aroma of sesame beef and sautéed vegetables assaulted her senses. "Thank you Ziva. I was really getting tired of this hospital food."

Ziva laughed, "Well I am glad that I could help."

They ate in comfortable silence until Ziva looked at the clock, announcing that she had to get back to work. Jenny was disappointed, but would not say so. Instead, she said, "Thank you Ziva, for the meal. It was really sweet of you."

Ziva bent over, placing a swift kiss to her cheek, "You are welcome. I will be back later if I can."

Ziva had not been able to make it back that day, or the rest of the week for that matter. Needless to say, Jenny was very happy once the week was over and the doctors had cleared her to go home.

Ziva walked into Jenny's room, a bag in hand. "I think I have everything you asked for, as well as a few extra things."

"Thank you Ziva," Jenny said with a smile.

"Everyone else asked me to tell you that they were sorry. The case load is still just very heavy."

"Oh I understand Ziva. I just want to go home."

Ziva helped Jenny get dressed in the clothes she had brought her, a pair of sweatpants and a loose jacket. Just as she was zipping the jacket, they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Jenny yelled, as she stood up with a slight wince. Three nurses walked in, the first two holding one of the twins in each of their arms, the last one pushing a wheel chair. Upon seeing the wheel chair, Jenny protested. "Oh no. I am not wheeling out of here in that thing."

"Hospital policy Director. And besides, we don't want you to rip those stitches out. You don't want to stay here any longer do you?"

At the last threat, Jenny pursed her lips and reluctantly eased into the chair. The sour look on her face soon morphed into a smile as the nurses placed the sleeping babies, swaddled in blankets, into her arms. Jenny waited inside while Ziva went to get the car. As her car came into view, Jenny realized that she had nothing at home for Leilah and Jacob, and she panicked. Ziva came around the other side of the car smiling, but upon seeing her friend's panic stricken look, her smile dropped. "Jenny are you alright?"

"Ziva I don't have anything. No-no car seats, no cribs—"

Ziva cut her off, smiling as if she had a secret. "Do not worry Jenny. Everything is taken care of."

Jenny looked at Ziva in confusion as she opened the back car door, revealing two car seats. Ziva took Leilah first, hooking her into the grey one with pink accents before taking Jacob, hooking him into the blue one.

While Ziva was making sure both children were secure, the nurse spoke to Jenny. "Alright so, the bleeding will most likely continue for up to six weeks. It's going to change over time from the dark red color it is now. It'll probably change to a pinkish color and then eventually to a more yellowish color. Don't worry if it gets a little heavier all of a sudden. It's going to change with activity or position change. Make sure to stay hydrated and eat healthy meals, lots of fruits and veggies. Make sure to watch for fever or pain, as that could be a sign of infection okay? And make sure to keep the activity level down for at least the next six weeks."

Once they were in the car Ziva smiled at Jenny. "Ready to go?"

Jenny nodded, but gave her a funny look. "Ziva why are you so happy today? Are you hiding something?"

"No. Just happy to see that you are alright is all."

Halfway down the road, Jenny turned slightly to check that both of the twins were still sleeping. Seeing that they were, she turned to Ziva. "Ziva where did the car seats come from?"

"We got them for you. We saw that as one less thing for you to worry about."

"I can't let you all pay for those. They look expensive."

"Jenny stop worrying. It was our choice. In America it is rude to return a give yes?"

"Well, yes but—"

Ziva cut her off, "Well it is a gift."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome," she said with a triumphant smile, "The seat belts are very easy to work, but very safe. You only have to click it in, as you do with the regular seatbelts, and hit the red button to unhook it. The cushioning around their heads is extra protection if you are ever in an accident, as well as extra support. The whole car seat unhooks from the base and you can carry them around with you. The hood will protect them from rain, or sun, or any weather. I think that is all, but Abby can explain it to you best."

Jenny had been listening in awed silence throughout Ziva's entire explanation. "That's…a lot. Ziva those had to be expensive. Really expensive."

"Jenny do not start again," Ziva laughed, as they pulled into Jenny's driveway. She stepped out of her car, opening the door on her side, and unhooked the car seat from it's base, trying her best not to wake the sleeping boy currently sleeping in it. She looked up from her task as the door across from her opened, and Jenny came into view. Ziva eyed her pointedly, "Jenny the doctors said for you to be careful."

"I know Ziva. Don't worry about it. I can carry her inside," she said motioning to the baby in the cradle, "It doesn't hurt all that much anymore. It's been two weeks since the surgery."

"Jenny."

"Ziva really. There's no need to baby me."

"I am not babying you. It is for your own good. You always have been one to push yourself too hard, to fast."

Jenny laughed, knowing she was right. She was not going to tell her that though. "Not this time Ziva. Plenty of women are walking around after three weeks."

Ziva sighed, "Do not hurt yourself Jenny."

"I won't."

Both women walked up the driveway, a child in hand. Jenny unlocked the door, pushing it open. What she saw shocked her so much so that she almost dropped the child in her hands.

**A/N: Review please! :D**


	9. Chapter 10

**Yay! 13 Reviews, last chapter, and 7 before that :D Shout out time...**

**pirate-princess1,Zudepom,left my heart in Paris,Ncisfan with Tivafever,lachildress,NilesLover101,DS2010,Wemmalove1998,JiBbS-tIvA4eVs,basket-case1880, Marie Brook, NCISforlife, Herky Illiniwek, Tempe4Booth, Prettycrazy, and ****HuddyJibbsAddict Thanks so much you guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)**

Abby flew at Jenny, arms outstretched, enveloping her in tight embrace. Jenny reciprocated the hug with the arm not being weighed down by a baby. "What are you all doing here?" she asked, confused, "The case."

"Come on, I'll show you," Abby enthused, dragging Jenny up the stairs.

"Abigail, be careful," Ducky scolded from behind them.

Abby turned abruptly in realization, and spoke to Jenny, "Oh Jenny I'm so sorry. Here let me take Leilah." Jenny gratefully handed her over as they continued their ascent up their stairs. As they reached the top, Abby gasped and spun to face Jenny once more, "Cover your eyes." Jenny did as she was told, and took the guiding hand offered to her. After walking a short distance, Jenny heard a door open, and Abby announced that she could open her eyes.

Taking a hand away from her eyes, she gasped. In place of her guest room was a beautiful nursery decorated in bright hues of green and blue, and a soft, off white. She walked forward, looking around in awe, before turning to face the waiting people behind her. "It's beautiful," she breathed, "How…?"

Abby shrieked gleefully, "Yay! I'm glad you like it! Okay now for all the cool stuff. Okay you saw the car seats right?" At Jenny's nod, she smiled. "If it's confusing how to work them, I'll explain later. Okay, so the cribs," she continued, pointing to the white ones on either side of the room, "are convertible. Like, you never have to buy them another bed again. It converts to a toddler bed, and then to an adult bed. Super cool. Leilah's is the one on the right, and Jacob's is on the left side. The little cameras attached at the foot of the beds, are for the monitors. The green ones are for everyday monitoring, but you can hear them and see them, even at nighttime. The red one is a wireless camera so when you come back to work, you can check on them from your computer. They each have a changing table and a dresser that match the crib. Everything is all stocked up too. You have diapers, baby powder, wipes, a diaper pail, and with the trashcan, it's supposed to block odors or something. Anyway you just, you know put your foot on the lever thing and the top pops open. Right so, like I was saying, you have all the stuff you need. The dressers are full of clothes and pajamas, and there's a hamper under the changing table. Um…there's the rocking chair, with the little ottoman thingy." She looked to Ducky wondering what she had forgotten.

He pointed to the bookshelf and she jumped, "Oh! The bookshelf, it's got lots of those big cardboard books for when they get older, and plenty of books for you to read to them. There's lots of toys on the bottom shelves and everything too. So that's it for here, but there's more surprises." Abby said, grinning with excitement. She led Jenny down the hall to her room, pushing the door open. "It was Ducky who thought about this. Since you just had the C-section, it's gonna hurt to walk around for a while. The two bassinets, are so that you can get to them easier, and the netting on the bottom, when you take the basinet out, it turns into a play yard. It's hooded to block out some of the light, like if you go to the bathroom at night. That there, "she said pointing to an attachment, "swings out. It's a changing table and we put the wipes and powder in the little holders for you. The bassinet vibrates and the whole thing plays five lullabies. We made sure that it matched the room, so it doesn't stand out too bad." She reached behind the end table, pulling out two folded contraptions. These are bouncers. Obviously, the one with butterflies is for Leilah, and the one with sporty stuff is for Jacob. And, you know, they have handles, so once your walking around the house, you can carry them with you."

Ziva cut in at that point, "Downstairs, in your hall closet, is a double stroller. It is designed for jogging, as I knew that you run every morning."

Tony spoke up next, "There's two high chairs in the kitchen, for when they get a few months older, and you start giving them baby food and stuff. You have one of those baby bullet things too. So, you know, you can make all kinds of stuff."

McGee was the last to speak, "Everything is baby proof. No open outlets or anything, and there are gates in the hall closet with the stroller, for when they start crawling, or walking. There're locks for the back doors and the closets and toilets, and all of that. That's all in the closet, with the gates for when you need it."

Jenny was grinning by now at the thoughtfulness of the people standing in front of her. "Thank you all so much. I don't know how, but thank you."

Abby piped up, "Well that high profile case, wasn't a case. It was this. We all pitched in, but it was mostly Timmy. Apparently, those books make a lot more than we thought. He said he could at least spend it on something meaningful isn't that sweet?"

Jenny laughed, as McGee's face turned beet red. "Very sweet," she said placing a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Tim." His face only turned redder, if that was possible, and everyone laughed.

Hours after everyone had left, as she was getting ready for bed, she looked down at her sleeping children, an wondered if she was really making the right decision by not telling Gibbs. _Maybe she should call him. A phone call couldn't hurt. Right? Right? _She grabbed her phone off the table by her bed, dialing the familiar number. She heard his rough voice through the phone and smiled. She had missed that voice. She sighed, happily, "Jethro."

**A/N: Haha you guys thought it was Gibbs inside didn't you? No, not yet. What will the phone call entail? Hmmm…Hehe, review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! Shout out time!**

**Tempe4Booth, Kari-Kateora, DS2010, muggleninja, pirate-princess1, NCISforlife, basket-case1880, Wemmalove1998, Herky Illiniwek, hopesmom , Prettycrazy, lachildress, and left my heart in Paris. Thanks so much you guys! :D**

"_What's up Jen?"_

"Just called to check up on you. How's Mexico?"

"_It's great Jen. I think this it's what I needed."_

She smiled sadly, running a soft hand over Jacob's head. "I'm glad Jethro."

"_Was there somethin' else you wanted to tell me Jen?"_

She took a deep breath, "Um…"

"_Jen?" he prodded._

"No. No, you're just missed…is all," she said, biting her lip, sending a silent prayer of thanks that he could not see her, or her eye, "Tony's doing great though."

"_I knew he would Jen."_

"Yea. So what've you been up to…in Mexico?"

_"Workin' on Mike's roof, and the rest of his house," he said with a laugh_.

"You always were good with your hands."

_"You'd know Jen," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice._

"Jethro!" she scolded him playfully.

_"At least I remembered Jen."_

Her grin dropped in an instant, as she remembered his days in the hospital, only weeks before. Her voice dropped as she spoke, "Yea you did Jethro. Thank God you did." It was quiet on the line before she spoke again. "Good bye Jethro." She said, those words holding much more for her than a temporary farewell.

"_Bye Jen," he said, realizing just how heavy her words weighed._

She tossed her phone back on the table, and slid under the covers with a sigh. Two hours later, she was woken by a shrill cry. She rolled over to look at the clock, 0000. She rolled out of bed, and picked up a red faced Leilah. "Okay, come on baby," she murmured, lifting Jacob, who was starting to wail as well. "You woke your brother up too. That's not nice." She bounced the twins gently on either shoulder, singing "Hush Little Baby" to them. The minutes turned into hours, and soon one hour turned into three. "Come on babies, please let mommy sleep," she whispered. Finally, two hours later, they cried themselves to sleep, and Jenny finally collapsed into bed, exhausted.

She was yanked out of her sleep by the shrill ringing of her cell phone, and she gasped, shooting up in bed. Jacob started to whine, and Jenny whispered, pleading with her son, a frown on her face, "Jacob please don't cry." He stopped and scrunched his nose, yawning, before going back to sleep. She sighed in relief before running a hand through her hair, "Hello?" she whispered.

_Ducky's voice drifted through the phone. "Jenny dear, I was just calling to check on you."_

"Why so early Ducky?"

_"Early? Why dear, it's already noon."_

"What!" she asked, disbelieving, and turned to look at the clock. Sure enough, it read 1200. "I'm sorry Ducky, Leilah and Jacob had me up for five hours straight, until five this morning.

_"Oh dear, I hope they don't have colic."_

"What's that?"

_"In short, it's when the baby cries more than three hours at a time, more than three times a week. One child with colic is hard enough. Two is going to be awful. Jennifer you really are going to need some help."_

"I'll be fine Ducky. Thank you for checking on me."

_"Yes. Good-bye dear."_

"Good-bye Ducky," she said, hanging up the phone. She sent a quick glance at Leilah and Jacob before getting out of bed. She grabbed the monitors off the table, and headed downstairs. She found Noemi in the kitchen, making what smelled like beef stew. "It smells good in here," she commented.

Noemi jumped, startled. "Oh you scared me Senora," she breathed, holding a hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry Noemi. What are you making?"

"Senora. You are supposed to be in bed."

"I know Noemi," she said with a smile, "I'm fine though. It really doesn't hurt."

Noemi eyed her boss warily before answering her earlier question. "I am making stew Senora. It will keep you healthy and good for los ninos as well. Plenty of vegetables."

"It smells wonderful," Jenny commented, looking into the simmering pot.

"Thank you Senora. I hope it tastes good as well."

"I'm sure it will Noemi. With you it always does." The younger woman blushed at the compliment, and smiled at her boss before turning back to her cooking.

Jenny smiled and grabbed the jug of apple juice out of the fridge, pouring herself a glass. Abby had decided to stock her fridge with healthy foods, and toss out anything that wasn't. Jenny had been dreading her new diet, but Noemi seemed to know how to make it bearable. Although, as she remembered her conversation with Gibbs last night, she really wanted a stiff drink. She looked into her glass and tried her best to imagine that the golden liquid was a good glass of bourbon.

She crawled into bed again, ten minutes later, feeling as though she had just run a marathon. She was exhausted and her body ached. Just as she closed her eyes, Leilah started wailing, and she got up with a weary sigh. She tried to get her out of the room before she woke Jacob again, but it was of no use. Soon, Jacob started to wail along with his sister. Twenty minutes into her bounce and rock routine Jenny got an idea. She laid both babies on the bed temporarily, and set off rummaging through her purse. She soon found what she was searching for, and yanked the earphones out of it. She set her iPod in the speaker docket, and scrolled through the songs. As soon as she found the song she was looking for, she selected it and scooped Leilah and Jacob up off the bed. Seconds later, the sound of Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together' filled the room. Not long after, the twins started to relax, and their cries quieted. Jenny smiled, thinking to herself that she would have to set up a playlist for them. _She could do this._

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Review please! And expect more Jibbs interactions in the next chapter :D**


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so this is a pretty long chapter. It's mostly because of flash backs and conversations though. My writer's block lifted and now words are just flowing out of me., hence the two chapter's in one day thing :D

**WARNING: This chapter does contain sexual content, and I am dubbing it an M rated chapter. It's a flashback of Jenny's to explain how the twins came into this lovely little universe. If it offends you, then don't read it. Or, you can just skip over the things in italics towards the end of the chapter. I think this will be the only chapter with such content in it and it's really not even the whole chapter, so I saw no need to make the whole story rated M. Don't expect pure smut or anything. It's really not a play by play of who did what to who for an entire page or anything.**

It had been just under two months since Jenny had returned to work, and her web cam was being well used. She missed Leilah and Jacob every day when she went to work and she could not wait to get home at night, despite Leilah's crying. It had turned out that Ducky was right about the colic. However, it was only one of them, not both. Now, Leilah slept in the room with Jenny, so as not to wake Jacob in the nursery. She always did her best to make it home before six; despite knowing they were in good hands with Noemi, who had taken on the task of nanny as well as housekeeper. Today however, was particularly hectic, and she was forced to explain to Noemi that she would not make it home that night. Ziva was being hunted down by the FBI, her job was on the line, and not to mention, Gibbs was there.

She thought back to the rushed and panicked conversation with Ziva that morning, as she was leaving the house. Her phone had rung and she answered on the third ring, almost missing the call.

"_Shepard," she answered in her customary business tone._

**_"Jenny. I must be quick," Ziva's voice drifted through the phone. She sounded jumpy, and slightly panicked_**.

"_Ziva? Ziva what's wrong?_

**_"Something has happened. I will not be at work today. I am sure you will hear about it when you get to work. Jenny I had no part in it I swear."_**

_"Ziva what are you talking about?" Jenny asked, growing increasingly more concerned and frustrated._

**_"I cannot talk much longer. I just needed to tell you that I called Gibbs. He is coming here."_**

_"What? Ziva!"_

_**"I am sorry Jenny. I had to. He is the only one who can help me. Shalom."**_

_"Ziva wait-" Jenny started, but stopped at the sound of the line cutting. Sure enough, as if on cue, her phone rang again. "Hello?" she answered, hoping it was Ziva. Much to her dismay, it was SecNav, telling her that Ziva had fled the scene of a political assassination, and was now a fugitive of the FBI. And the circus began._

Gibbs walked in to see Jenny staring out of her window, hands in her pockets. "Really missed that view," he said, referring more to her than the outside. When she did not turn at the click of the door as it shut, he continued, trying to get a rise out of her. "Harbor isn't bad either"

She had heard him the moment he entered the room. She just had to gather the courage to look him in the eyes. She finally turned to face him, a decidedly impassive look on her face, though the amusement in her eyes betrayed her.; "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you soon Jethro. How is she?" she asked, worried for her young friend.

"She's scared. Not that she'll ever admit that."

"NCIS can't help you."

"Well see that's why I'm here. I'm not NCIS. I retired remember?" he said, wondering if he should regret that decision. He had to admit, he had missed her. He had really missed her. Her hair was longer, and she looked the same as always, if maybe a little more tired. She looked happy though. That was it, that's what was diferent. She looked really happy.

"I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"If anyone asks, just tell 'em two old partners catchin' up."

She advanced on him, "My agency has been harboring a foreign operative, for over a year. One that I personally vouched for, and insisted we needed."

"She didn't do it."

"You think I don't know that? I'm just telling you what they're saying on the beltway. I give it twenty-four hours before they ask for my resignation," she said falling into her chair.

"Don't give it to 'em. She was set up"

"By who?"

"A former Mossad officer. Claims it was to get back at Ziva's father."

"What do you think?" she asked peering up at him.

"My gut says it was more than that." He said walking around behind her desk, to stand in front of the window.

She spun in her chair to face his back, "I agree. This is bigger than the Director of NCIS or Mossad. This incident could jeopardize relations between both of our countries for years."

"I figure someone hired him to do just that."

"Well I can think of ten countries and a dozen terrorists that fit that bill."

"Yeah I can too," he said, taking a seat on the windowsill, facing her, "which is why I want you to do me a favor."

"Name it," she said, wanting to help any way she could.

"It's late. Go home. Catch up on some sleep."

He had no idea how much she wanted to do just that, go home to Leilah and Jacob, her children, _their_ children. She knew he was up to something though. "Plausible deniability." she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yea. Somethin' like that," he said with a laugh. He stood, striding by her with a, "Thank you."

Her voice stopped him before he reached the door. "Jethro it's—"

He cut her off, turning back to her, a gentle fierceness in his voice, "I'm not back Jen. Just doin' a favor for a friend."

"I was just talking about you hair," she said with a smirk at his defensiveness, "It's good to see it long again. Reminds me of when we were undercover in Serbia." She continued, smiling at the memory.

"Serbia?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Do you remember that little farm house we were holed up in? A whole week with nothing to do but—"

He cut her off again, "No. No I don't Jen. Memory's a little fuzzy on some things." He said storming out of the room.

She watched him go, and bit her lip, as he left, thinking back to another time, her second night as Director. It was also the night Jacob and Leilah had been conceived. _She wondered if he had forgotten that too._

_Jenny walked into her house, followed by Gibbs, fighting him all the way. "Gibbs really. I'll be fine. I don't need you in my house!"_

"_You just got shot at Jen. You aren't fine."_

"_And whose fault is that?"_

"_Mine! Which is why I'm staying here."_

"_You telling me or asking?"_

"_Offering."_

"_Well I'll have to decline that offer."_

"_Too bad. Now I'm telling you."_

"_Jethro! Go home! Nothing's going to happen to me! I'm not going anywhere!"_

"_Well you know last time you said that, you magically disappeared, so forgive me if I don't believe you!"_

_She stepped back as if she had been slapped and an uncomfortable silence settled over them. She narrowed her flashing eyes at him, and when she spoke, he was sure the room temperature ha dropped several degrees. "Good night Agent Gibbs. I trust you can find the guest room on your own," she said, spinning on her heel, heading up the stairs. When he heard her door slam, he flinched slightly, and sighed, retreating up the stairs as she had done._

_The next morning, Jenny came down the stairs to the smell of coffee. She walked into the kitchen, passing by Gibbs without a word. She grabbed a couple slices of bread from the fridge, addressing him only once her back was turned. "Agent Gibbs," she acknowledged, slamming the fridge door, a peevish look on her face._

_He sighed running a hand down his face. "Jen look—"_

_He was cut off by her voice as she spun to face him, from her place at the toaster, her eyes flashing. "Did I not make myself clear yesterday Agent Gibbs? I believe that I explicitly told you to address me as Director Shepard or ma'am."_

"_Jen come on—"_

_She cut him off again, looking angrier, if that were at all possible. "Agent Gibbs is your hearing getting as bad as your eye sight? I will not remind you again!"_

"_I'm sorry Jen!"_

_She stopped, looking at him in shock._

_Satisfied that he had effectively shocked her into temporary silence, Gibbs started again, "I didn't mean what I said last night Jen. At least not how I said it. You were just being so damn stubborn about it."_

"_Jethro…"_

"_Jen look, this guy is after you, I can't have something happen to you too. Not if I can do something about it."_

_She rolled her lips together before tugging her bottom lip between her teeth with a slight nod. "Coffee smells good," she said in a voice much smaller than her normal one. They gave each other small smiles and it was a given that they were all right._

_Later that night, Gibbs was driving Jenny home, and as they pulled into her driveway, he saw that she was sleeping. He roused the sleeping red head, "Jen wake up. We're here."_

_She moaned and fluttered her eyes before opening them. She looked over to Gibbs, clearing her throat before speaking. "Thank you Jethro," she said, giving him a small smile before stepping out of the car._

_She set off up the driveway, but stopped and spun around when she heard another car door slam. Gibbs passed by her, a bag in hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled after him, still rooted to the spot._

"_Goin' inside Jen," he tossed over his shoulder, "You plannin' on doin' the same or are you gonna freeze your ass off out here?"_

_She made a sound between a scoff and a laugh before going after him. He opened the door and she looked after him in shock, speeding up her pace. She swung the door open, and stepped inside, slamming it closed. She ran up the stairs to see Gibbs sitting on the bed in her guest room, a smug look on his face._

"_How did you get in my house?"_

"_Key Jen," he said dangling it in the air, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Yes obviously Jethro. How did you get a key?"_

"_The spare in the plant thing."_

_She looked at him in disbelief, "How did you…?"_

"_You need a new hiding spot Jen."_

"_Go home Jethro!"_

"_Can't Jen"_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_Ari's still out there. Can't take the risk."_

_She made a growling noise before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her._

_That night, Jenny was pulled from her sleep by something, but she did not know what. For some reason she had a feeling it had something to do with Gibbs. She got out of bed, pulling on her robe, and padded down the hallway. Pushing the door to the guest room open, she saw Gibbs writhing in bed. He was obviously having a nightmare. She rushed over to him, and tried to wake him, "Jethro. Jethro wake up."_

_He kept muttering, "No! No!"_

"_Jethro!" she screamed, and his eyes shot open._

"_Jen?" he whispered, as if he didn't believe she was really there. She looked at him, concern filling her emerald orbs. "Jen," he sighed, pulling her close to him, burying his face in her hair._

"_Jethro!" she gasped in surprise. He was scaring her. The only time he had said her name like that was after the nightmares in Paris. "Jethro?" she whispered, so as not to startle him. He was murmuring to himself, "I couldn't save you. Like Kate, and Shannon and Kelly."_

_She wriggled out of his grasp, and repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. She took his face in her hands, "Jethro look at me. Jethro who are Shannon and Kelly."_

"_My family. My-they were murdered. He killed them. I was in Desert Storm. I wasn't there."_

_Her eyes watered, as she saw the man in front of her starting to fall apart. Regardless of their relationship now, they had been partners, friends, best friends, lovers once, and it was killing her to see him like this. She brought her lips to his, remembering that one thing always worked to clear the dreams from his mind. He responded almost immediately, fisting his hands in her hair, running his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance that she readily granted. She made quick work of his boxers, shoving them down his legs, before doing the same with her underwear, never removing her lips from his. She positioned herself on top of him, and slid onto him with a moan. She rocked her hips on top of him, sliding all the way out before burying him inside of her again. Panting and sweaty, she felt the heat building in her abdomen as her muscles coiled, and she dug her nails into his shoulders. His fingers dug into her hips, and she was sure there would be bruises, but she really wasn't worried about it._

_They met each other in two more thrusts before they came together, in a series of screams and groans. Jenny collapsed on top of him, panting, her hair starting to curl around the edges, strands of it sticking to her face. She yelped when he flipped them so that he was on top. She looked up into his eyes. They were dark, almost black. She gasped as he kissed his way down her body. She had brought him back, but whatever happened in that dream, something had happened to her, and he needed to make sure that she was real. She moaned as he kissed his way back up, and filled her with one thrust. She scratched her nails down his back, digging into him, "God Jethro. Harder."_

_He laughed and picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, groaning with each one. "With me Jen?"_

_She nodded and her screams mingled with his groans as they came and he spilled into her._

_In the middle of the night, Gibbs woke with a start. Feeling the empty space next to him, he panicked. "Jen?" he called out. He shot out of bed, and almost bumped into her as she came out of the bathroom. _

"_Jethro? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah," he sighed, feeling ridiculous for panicking so badly. He headed back into the bedroom, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back to her._

"_Hey, that dream really scared you didn't it?" she asked searching his eyes, hoping they would tell her something, "What happened?"_

He had finally talked to her, telling her that Ari had gotten to her, and he hadn't been able to stop him from slitting her throat. He told her all about Shannon and Kelly, and their deaths. They had spent the entire night talking, just like they had all those years ago. In the end, they decided to stay friends, reasoning that neither of them were ready to jump into a relationship at that moment in time. Before he had left, their relationship had gotten back to that partner/best friend relationship they used to have. She was pulled out of her memories by the sound of the door opening. She looked up to see Ducky enter the room.

"How did he react?" he asked nervously.

She looked at him in confusion, "What are you talking about Ducky?"

"You did tell him didn't you?"

"Tell him what Ducky?"

"The children Jennifer!" he said, exasperatedly. When she looked down at her paperwork, he knew the answer, and it was not the one he had been looking for. "Jennifer you need to tell him."

"I will Ducky. As soon as he finds Ziva."

**A/N: I do hope you liked it. The end is drawing near. I'm planning on doing about fifteen chapters or so for this one, and then a possible follow up. (I say follow up because I hate the word sequel: D) Review please!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay! Yay!Yay!yay!YAY! Over 100 reviews! Thank you so much you guys. I'd love to thank everyone by name again but I'll have to settle for the shout out to my last few reviewers...**

**basket-case1880, Kari-Kateora, Herky Illiniwek, lachildress ,Tempe4Booth, JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, NCISforlife, **

**muggleninja, DS2010, pirate-princess1, left my heart in Paris, hopesmom, and HuddyJibbsAddict, you gys are absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much!**

Jenny flipped through the channels, until she found the appropriate one, and turned the volume up. They listened to the reporter on the television recount the day's events. And Tony scoffed, "Federal authorities. They mean us! Four stinkin' letters. NCIS."

Jenny smiled from her place in her chair, " It's either that story Tony, or the FBI charges you with interfering in their investigation."

"Nah I can live with federal authorities."

Jenny stood, walking toward Ziva, "Welcome home Ziva."

Ziva stood, a small smile gracing her features "Well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Gibbs."

"And me." Tony volunteered from his chair.

They both looked at him, giving him a look as if to say, 'yeah right' and Ziva spoke, slightly amused, "True," making Tony smile at finally getting some credit, "But uh mostly Gibbs."

"Speaking of which…?" she asked, screaming inside at the idea of having to tell him about all he had missed, but if he was staying, he deserved to know.

"He's uh in the squad room," Tony said, eyeing her with question in his eyes, "Are you…?

"Yea," she sighed, nervous at the prospect of it.

"Where is he McGee? Abby's lab?" she asked as they rounded the corner, an expectant smile on her face.

"Gibbs left ma'am," he said regretfully, fearing her reaction. "Said he had a flight to catch."

Jenny nodded contritely, a sad smile on her face.

"You sure bout that McGee?" Tony asked. They had all been expecting him to stay, everyone but Jenny.

"Yeah Tony I'm sure," he said in the same disappointed tone he had used before.

"Nah, 'cause he didn't even say goodbye to me."

"Director. He wanted me to give you this." McGee said, holding the white envelope out to her. She took it in confusion, having no idea what it could possibly be. She unfolded the flap, pulling out an 8x10 Polaroid of her, about a decade younger, standing in front of a small farmhouse. She smiled as everyone gathered around her. _He did remember._

"Oh. Nice snap." Tony said, eyeing the picture, "When was that taken?"

"Serbia," she said, remembering the time that the picture was taken, as well as the one of him sitting in her nightstand drawer.

"When?" Ziva asked, a small smile on her face, glad to see her friend smiling at the memory.

Jenny turned to her, the smile on her face widening, "A lifetime ago Ziva."

Jenny walked into her house that night, genuinely happy for the first time since Gibbs had left. He was happy in Mexico, and she was happy, here with her children. It was only 0500. She walked into the house quietly in case one or both of the twins were asleep. She was confused to see gates put up all over the house. Jacob had rolled over two weeks prior, and Leilah three days afterward, but neither of them were crawling.

"Noemi?" she called, and the young woman came out of the kitchen smiling.

"Senora!" she greeted, happily, "you are home."

"Yes," Jenny said with a smile." Noemi why are the gates up? And why do you look so happy? Did something good happen?"

"Come. I will show you," she said, walking over to the play yard in the living room.

Jenny followed, wondering what could possibly be going on. She stopped as Noemi lifted Leilah out of her play yard and put her on the floor. "Go to mama," she said placing her on the floor. Jenny gasped in surprise, and smiled as Leilah crawled the few feet between them. She bent down to pick her up, tickling her tummy, "Good job my big girl! Look what you did!"

Leilah cooed at her and Jenny smiled before walking over to lift Jacob from his play yard as well. "Is that normal Noemi?" Jenny asked, thinking that her daughter was crawling very early.

"I don't think so Senora. My sister, her baby is six months now. He only just started to crawl."

"Oh my goodness. Has Jacob done it at all?"

"No. Just Leilah."

"Oh well, that's okay," she said smiling at him, before turning back to Noemi, "Anything else happen today?"

"No. Jacob, he is getting a little cough, but I don't think you should worry just now. They are in separe rooms too, so she will not catch it I hope."

"Are you sick honey," Jenny cooed, holding a hand to the side of his face, and then his forehead. "He's a little warm. Have you taken his temperature?" she asked Noemi.

"Si, it was normal, but that was at two."

"Okay, take Leilah for me," she said, handing the little girl to her. After handing Leilah to Noemi, she headed up the stairs with Jacob. He started to whine and she bounced him on her shoulder, shushing him. "Okay honey. I know."

She rummaged around in her bathroom for the thermometer. She took his temperature and looked at the reading, 99.6. "Okay not too bad. I think you're just getting a little cold."

That night Jenny crawled into bed at a decent hour, for the first time that week. She bit her finger, debating with herself before picking up the phone. The recipient of her call answered on the second ring and she hesitated only a split second before responding. "Hey Todd. So remember how I said I'd get back to you on that date when you asked me on Thursday?… I'd love to go."

**A/N: I know! Don't hate me, Gibbs will be back in the next chapter. Don't worry, he has to come back to help Fornell right? :) Review please!**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: Gasp! Another double update day! :D Hope you like it**

Gibbs stepped off the elevator, proceeding past the team without a word. He took the steps two at a time, leaving behind a set of very confused people. He strode past a flustered Cynthia, slamming Jenny's door open.

She looked up at him, temporarily halting her conversation with the person at the other end of the line, "Just when I was getting used to my door being treated as a door!" she said, peevishly. "I'll call you back Todd," she said her voice softening. He wanted to get serious, and they had only gone on a few dates. He was a sweet guy, but he was...slightly clingy. To be honest, she didn't have time for a serious relationship; she needed her space.

Gibbs' mind was running a mile a minute, though his face didn't show it. _Who the hell was Todd? Boyfriend? Friend? Senator?_ When he spoke, his voice was unemotional and seemingly unconcerned, "I need a temporary reinstatement."

Her face remained impassive as she looked up at him when she spoke, "I assume you're here because of ex Petty Officer Derek Paulsen? I read Agent Fornell's report. Why the sudden, if temporary interest in bank robbers?"

He did not have time for her games. He knew she was only playing with him, like a cat with her food. "If you've read Fornell's report Jen, then you already know. We're wasting time."

"It's not that simple Jethro. I appreciate what you did for Ziva, but this is not some gym membership you can turn on and off," she said eyeing him pointedly.

"No. I can't. But I'm not the director NCIS."

"And the Director of NCIS, already filed your retirement package with Navy Human Resources."

"Well unfile it," he said as if it were the easiest, most obvious thing in the world.

"It doesn't work that way Jethro!" she said, her voice rising. She was tired of him thinking he could do whatever he wanted, and she would just fix it.

It would take weeks to reinstate you and that's if you even manage to pass your—

"My psyche evaluation?" he cut her off," Or are you talking about my firearms proficiency exam?"

"No. That one I'm not worried about."

He turned, storming out of the room but was stopped by her voice, "Wait."

He turned back to her, standing in the doorway.

"Let me at least, validate your parking."

He rolled his eyes, at her comment and watched as she pulled out her drawer, gasping dramatically. "That's strange. I could've sworn I filed this," she said holding up a navy blue file, "your retirement package."

She stood up walking toward him,a smug look on her face "I must have accidentally put in for your unused leave time instead," she said and he knew it had been the farthest thing from an accident, "Of which it seems there are six days left, until it has to be filed," she finished pointedly. He stormed out without a word and she took a deep breath.

Hours later, they had solved the case. Mickey had set up Derek and was currently in custody. Gibbs stepped onto the elevator, just before it closed, somewhat surprised to see Ducky standing there. He was going to make a stop by his house before taking the Redeye back to Mexico. "Hey Duck," he greeted the older man.

"Jethro," Ducky responded, eyeing Gibbs warily, "I trust she's spoken with you."

"Yea," Gibbs sighed wearily.

"Well? What do you plan to do?"

"I'm catchin' the Redeye tonight."

Ducky looked at him in shock, reaching forward, hitting the emergency stop button. He turned to a confused Gibbs, his features distorting in anger, "Jethro do you know how hard it was for that girl to tell you? And now you're going to throw it back in her face? Abandon her and your children! Really Jethro, I thought better of you. I'm afraid I was sadly mistaken!" Ducky finished turning the elevator back on.

Gibbs looked at Ducky in irate confusion, flipping the elevator off again. "What the hell are you talkin' about Ducky?"

"Don't play stupid Jethro. Jenny of course!"

"Wait a minute Jen? What kids Ducky?"

Ducky's face took on an expression of regretful realization. "Oh dear. She hasn't told you then."

"No! I was talkin' about Ziva! Now what the hell are you talkin' about Ducky!"

"I really do think it's best you hear it from Jenny, Jethro."

"No how about you tell me instead!"

Ducky sighed resignedly before speaking, "Jennifer has two children, a boy and a girl. They're twins, Leilah and Jacob. They're going on four months now I believe."

"She adopted them?"

"No Jethro. She gave birth to them," Ducky stressed trying to get Gibbs to make the connection without having to tell him, but he could see that Gibbs was going to drag it out of him. At Gibbs' shocked expression, he continued, "Yes it was a shock to all of us. It was really quite a difficult time though. She had numerous complications. Leilah was delivered by Cesarean."

They rode down in silence, until Gibbs spoke just as the doors opened, "Ducky you mean…?

"Yes Jethro."

Gibbs sped down the road, his destination in mind. He was furious. He knew he shouldn't be going over there in his state of mind, nut he needed to. He sped into the driveway and took off up the walk way. He started banging on the door, not caring who he woke right now. "Jen open the damn door!"

Soon he saw the lights come on inside, and Jenny appeared at the door, looking at him like he had lost his mind. She probably thought he had. "Jethro what the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

He noticed that she was shielding the doorway, and he had no doubt that what Ducky had told him was true. He pushed past her into the house, looking around wildly, "Where are they Jen?"

"Who Jethro?"

"**Leilah and Jacob** Where are they Jen?"

She looked at him in surprise and a hint of fear. "Who told you?" she whispered.

"Not important Jen. What I wanna know is why the hell you didn't!"

"Jethro keep your voice down! You'll wake them."

"What Jen, don't want them to know their father?"

"Jethro you know that isn't it!"

"No! No Jen I don't! You kept them from me for months! So, no Jen I don't know a goddamn thing!"

Sure enough, a cry drifted sown the stairs. She turned to him glaring. "Bastard."

He was to angry to make a witty comeback now. He just wanted to get away from her. "I can't even look at you anymore Jen. I'm leaving. I don't know why I came in the first place."

"Jethro wait!" she called, running across the room to grab him. He didn't know how close she was and turned his hand raised in the air, an involuntary defensive movement. "Jen just—"

He stopped as the back of his raised hand connected with her face, a resounding smack echoing through the room; and she gasped, bringing both hands to her stinging cheek.

**A/N: Accident? Of course. Will Jen realize that? Maybe...Review please!**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for the review guys! So it's shoutout time again :)**

**Thank you so much, NCISforlife, JiBbS-tIvA4eVs, Tempe4Booth, lachildress, Herky Illiniwek, Kari-Kateora, basket-case1880, left my heart in Paris, muggleninja, BritMonkey, pirate-princess1, Kalyra-Anne, and HuddyJibbsAddict, for your wonderful reviews :)**

They stood in silence before she samacked him back, hard, without a word, her face set in stone; and a resounding smack echoed through the room.

He barely flinched, his eyes trained on hers. "Jen it was an accident. I'm sorry," he apologized, reaching for her face.

She shied away from his touch, bringing her hands down from her face. He took a sharp intake of breath at the angry red mark, marring her right cheek. "Jen…"

"Jethro, I think you should leave. Go home, calm down. If you're actually still here in the morning then you can come back and see them," she said, her voice lower than normal, as she tried her best to stay calm, but it was laced with anger and betrayal.

"Jen I would never hit you; not even in some heated moment. That's why I was trying to leave," he said, his eyes pleading with her to believe him. She stared at him, knowing it was true, but everyone had their breaking point. She wouldn't blame him if that had been his, but that did not mean all was forgiven, not in the least. "I know Jethro," she said, dropping her jaw and closing it again, testing it to ensure that it was not broken. He reached for her again, and once more she pulled away. "Just, don't Jethro."

"Jen I didn't..."

"I know Jethro. It's alright. Just give me some space okay? I know."

"No it's not okay Jen. Let me get you some ice. That's going to bruise," he said wincing at her face once more, "Jesus Jen. I'm sorry."

"I know Jethro. I know you. You're not the type," she said with a small smile, "Thanks, but I'm going to go get them back to sleep. I'll get it when I'm done. We'll talk when I get back. Don't worry about it," she finished, heading up the stairs with a quick glance back at him.

He heard a door open and sighed, sinking into the couch, resting his head in his hands. He was going to worry about it, and he knew that she expected him to. He had never hit a woman, accident or not, and he was furious with himself. He was pulled out of his reverie by Jenny's panicked voice, hardly thirty seconds later, "Jethro get up here!"

He shot up off the couch, taking the stairs two at a time, thinking something could be wrong with one of the twins. As he reached the top of the stairs, he heard a small cough followed by what sounded like gasping. Following the sound, he walked into a room, which he took to be the nursery. He took in Jenny's eyes, wide with panic, and the little boy in her arms, red in the face, coughing his lungs out. "Jethro," she whispered, her words laced with terror, her eyes starting to glisten, "he won't stop coughing."

He covered the distance between them, ushering her out of the room, "Jen how long has he been coughing like that?"

"Just now. I thought he had a cold. He had a little one and a slight fever last week after you left, and his nose was a little runny, but-but," she stopped, her lips trembling as tears started spilling over onto her cheeks. She held Jacob tighter to her, terrified for her son.

"Where's Leilah? We're gonna take him to the hospital." Gibbs said, trying to stay calm, but his heart was pounding in his chest, beating a mile a minute. There was no mistaking that cough. It had to be whooping cough. Kelly had it as a baby and it had damn near killed her.

"In my room," she whispered, "She has colic. I didn't want her to keep him up at night."

"Okay, I'm gonna grab her, go get blankets for both of them."

They met back in the hallway, and ran down the stairs, Jenny in front of him. He hooked Leilah her car seat, while Jenny held Jacob in the front seat. As they pulled out of the driveway, Jenny was thankful, for once, to whoever had taught Gibbs to drive.

Gibbs pulled up into the emergency lane of the hospital, and drove off with Leilah in the back, while Jenny ran inside with Jacob. "Please help me," she spoke urgently to the head nurse," My son won't stop coughing."

The plump woman behind the desk took one look at the blue-faced child, and picked up the phone, "I need Doctor Verma to emergency stat. We have a baby here; he looks to be about four months. It sounds like whooping cough to me, and he's turning blue."

Not three minutes later a good looking doctor, who looked to be Indian, came rushing out of the elevator, two nurses behind him. He took one look at the frantic red head in the lobby, and rushed over to her, just as Gibbs walked through the door, Leihla in tow. "Ma'am I'm Doctor Verma. We think your son has something called pertussis. I'll explain what that is later, but right now he's running out of oxygen and we need to intubate him. I need you to hand him to Nurse Collins," he said, motioning to the middle-aged brunette to his right, "and follow me."

Jenny did as she was told, holding back tears. Gibbs grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She looked up at him with a watery smile, and they followed the doctor up to NICU. They stood outside the glass barrier, watching as his small body convulsed in body wracking coughs. They started the tube and Jenny turned to Gibbs, burying her face in his shirt, soft sobs wracking her body. Holding Leilah in one arm, he hugged Jenny to him, rubbing circles on her back. "He'll be okay Jen," he said, praying to God that he would. He had to be.

Meanwhile, Jenny was praying for the same thing, not only because she could not live without him, but for Jethro's state of mind. He could not lose another child.

**A/N: Kay, so remember how I said _about_ fifteen? Maybe more like sixteen or seventeen. If I really need to, it may stretch to twenty. Then I'll get to work on the follow up story. Anyway…Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 16

Gibbs walked into the NICU to see Jenny sitting in the same place she had been in for three days, in a chair pulled up by Jacob's bassinet. His small hand was still limply grasped in hers while she slept. The first two days she had not slept at all, just tortured herself, listening to him suffer. He could see that it was killing her and remembered he had tried to make her go home after she had been up forty-eight hours already.

_Gibbs walked into the NICU and sighed, seeing the haunted look in Jenny's eyes. Shannon had the same look in her eyes, fifteen years ago when it had been Kelly in that bed. Her hair was disheveled from running her hands through it so many times, and there were bags under her eyes. He had been right about her face as well. It was starting to bruise an ugly purple and blue. He walked over to her, remembering the first time she had walked in here, and seen Jacob hooked up to so many monitors and wires, that tube stuck down his throat. She had gasped and walked toward their son, hesitating at the bassinet, as I he would break if she tried to touch him. She had sunk into the chair, and there she had stayed until now, 2350 for the second night in a row._

_"Jen," he called softly, so as not to startle her. _

_She turned to him slowly, with a weary sigh, her eyes bloodshot and watery, "What?"_

"_Jen come on. Go home, take a shower, catch up on some sleep."_

"_You trying to say I stink Jethro?" she teased halfheartedly, with a small smile, her attention having since turned back to her son._

_He laughed, "No Jen. You'll feel better though."_

"_No," she sighed again, "No, I'll stay here with him."_

"_Jen. Go home. Look, I understand—_

_She cut him off, her eyes flashing, "No Jethro you don't. You weren't there when I went into labor. You weren't there when they were born. You weren't there when I brought them home. You weren't there when they cried in the middle of the night, and you weren't there when Leilah started to crawl. You haven't been there for anything, so don't you dare tell me you understand, because Jethro you don't."_

_The moment she said it, she bit her lip in regret and closed her eyes. "Jethro I'm sorry," she sighed, "I'm just tired. It's not your fault, it's mine. All of this is my fault."_

_He squatted down in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Jen look at me." When she did, he continued, "Jen this is not your fault. None of this, is your fault."_

"_Yes it is Jethro. I should've taken him to the doctor as soon as he started coughing. So yes Jethro, this is my fault. He's my responsibility, and I didn't take care of him."_

"_Jen listen to me. I know. Kelly had it," he said, watching as her eyes softened, "Jenny when she had it, there was me __**and**__ Shannon, and neither of us caught it either. Trust me Jen, the only parent that could have figured that out before he started coughing is somebody who's paranoid, and takes their kid in for every little sniffle."_

"_Yea, well maybe if I had been a little more paranoid, he might not be here."_

"_Jenny it isn't your fault."_

_She snapped her head to look at him. He never called her Jenny, always Jen. She just smiled at him and nodded minutely. He saw that she wasn't going anywhere tonight, so he decide to stay with her. He lifted her up out of the chair slightly and slid under her so that she could sit on his lap. She smiled, and let her head fall to rest on top of his._

"Jen," he whispered, shaking her gently, "Jen wake up."

She moaned, running a hand through her hair. At the look on his face, she glared. "Don't start."

"Jen you've been here three days."

"I know. I'll go home tonight. I promise."

"It is tonight Jen," he laughed.

She looked to the window, seeing that it was pitch black outside. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed, before sighing, "Fine."

"Okay?"

"Yea," she said casting a quick glance back at Jacob, before looking to Gibbs, "He finally stopped coughing."

"Yea. The antibiotics are working. See Jen, he's fine," he said, glad to see the small smile that graced her features, "Leilah misses you."

"Yea?"

"Yea, Noemi says she can tell," he said, and Jenny's smile widened as Gibbs opened the door for her and she slid into the seat.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to Jenny's house, and Gibbs looked over to see that she had fallen asleep, and a feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed him. He shut his door as quietly as he could, and walked over to her side. He opened her door, and reached across her, unhooking her seatbelt, before scooping her up into his arms.

He carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he was sure he had succeeded in not waking her, and brushed her hair out of her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He made it to the door before her voice stopped him, "Jethro?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up Jen. Go back to sleep," he whispered, hoping she was still at least halfway asleep.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch."

"No. Stay."

"It's okay Jen. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Get in the bed Jethro," she laughed, rolling over to give him space to lie down, "You already knocked me up. With twins. I think we're past the bed sharing apprehension."

He smiled and stripped down to his boxers, slipping under the covers with her. She rolled over to him and snuggled into his side. He slung his arm over her waist, and while she tried to get back to sleep, he lie awake, hoping she didn't notice. She did. "What's wrong Jethro?" she asked, her word slurred with sleep.

"Nothing Jen. Go back to sleep," he said squeezing her waist.

"Jethro."

"Don't worry about it Jen."

She slid out of his grasp, sitting up against the pillows, "You want to know why I didn't tell you," she said, making it a statement more than a question.

"Why didn't you?"

"Jethro the night I went into labor, you'd just come out of a coma, and packed up, trying to deal with some things that I couldn't even imagine. You were reliving your family's death. I wasn't about to spring twins on you when you had to relive losing your first child."

"What happened?" he asked, wondering what Ducky had meant by 'complications.'

"I thought to call you first. I was in so much pain. I didn't know what was happening and it scared the shit out of me. But you'd left so I called Ducky. He got me to Bethesda and they told me I was having a baby and it was crowning." She gave a wry chuckle, "God. I didn't want to believe it, but I pushed for five minutes and Jacob was born. Then things started to go wrong. They told me Leilah was breach and that they had to do an emergency C-section. When they started cutting, the anesthesia hadn't absorbed all the way, so I still felt it, but I let them get her out first. Then I went into shock and started having seizures. They said I was in a coma for a day or two. Ducky, he wanted to tell you, but I explained why I couldn't. He didn't agree with me, but he promised to respect my decision. When the team found out, they came down to see me. God when Abby found out I wasn't going to tell you, she was furious. She starting screaming, and wouldn't stop. I think she just saw red, but I went into shock again and they kept me for another week. When I came home they had done the whole house for me. It was beautiful."

He sat up with her, guilt and sorrow reflected in his eyes. "Jen I'm sorry I wasn't there for you through all of that," he whispered.

She grinned at him teasingly, "You've broken your rule quite a few times in these past few days. I have to admit I feel special."

"It needed to be said. I broke one and it got us into this, and it's not a sign of weakness between friends Jen."

She smiled, but at seeing that he was not doing the same, she turned his face to look her in the eyes. "Jethro, it isn't your fault that you weren't there. It's my fault. Jethro you left, and I wanted you to be happy. If that's what you were in Mexico, I wasn't going to drag you back her just because you knocked me up."

"Jen I would've come back. You know I would've come back if you'd told me."

"I know Jethro, and that's exactly why I didn't tell you. If I had told you, you would've jumped on a plane and been here in a few hours. But Jethro, you can't tell me you wouldn't have had any trouble dealing with them, and me. You had to relive every emotion that you went through when Shannon and Kelly died. No one should have to go through that once, let alone twice. You couldn't get back to where you were with a red head in your house, walking around with a baby."

He was silent for awhile, knowing that she was right, thankful that she had know that when he hadn't. "Thank you Jen."

She leaned over, placing a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek. As she moved to pull away, he pulled her back to him, forcing her lips to his. At first she was to stunned too move, but soon she responded to him, moaning into the kiss. He crawled on top of her, and she let out a breathy moan, arching into him, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist.

Three hours later, Jenny collapsed onto him and rolled over onto her side of the bed, both of them trying to get a handle on their breathing. She laid, burrowed into his side while he traced random shapes on her back, as they sat in comfortable silence.

The next morning, Jenny woke to the smell of brewing coffee, and the sound of the shower running. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, and headed downstairs, padding into the kitchen. She pulled out bacon, eggs, peppers, and the ingredients for pancakes. Twenty minutes later, as she was flipping the last pancake, Gibbs walked in, clad in jeans and an NIS t-shirt. "Morning," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey. Since when did you learn to cook," he asked, taking in the plate of fluffy pancakes on the counter, as well as the scrambled eggs, sprinkled with a colorful array of green and red peppers, and the crisp slices of bacon.

She rolled her eyes. "I've always been able to cook Jethro, just never for you," she teased.

"It smells good," he said, reaching for a slice of bacon, only to be thwarted by Jenny.

"Ah!" she scolded, swatting at his hand, "Wait."

She pulled two plates out of the cabinet, and filled them with food, kepping one forself, handing the other to him. After they ate, Jenny dumped the dishes in the sink, and poured herself another cup of coffee. She felt a pair of stron arms wrap around her waist and she smiled, turning to face their owner.

"Something I can help you with Jethro?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Nope," he said, and she pecked him on the lips, before he continued, "but that didn't hurt."

She laughed, and wriggled out of his grasp, "I need to take a shower, and then we can go."

Thirty-five minutes later, she jogged down the stairs, her hair still damp and pulled into a ponytail. She wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple, fitted crew neck tee. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Gibbs was nowhere to be found. She checked in both the kitchen and the study, before she found him in the living room. He was staring at a picture of her with Leilah and Jacob. It had been taken just a week before they turned three months. Abby had been the one to take the picture. Jenny had been smiling at them as they squealed in laughter, while she pushed them on the swings at the park. She had been wearing a cotton, white summer dress, and she had dressed Jacob in a striped polo and khaki shorts, while leilah wore a bright green, onesie dress.

"They look happy, " he commented somewhat absentmindedly, before adding, " So do you."

"Yeah. We had a good time that day. It was their first time at the park," she said smiling at the memory.

"I missed a lot, didn't I?"

"Yeah," she agreed, with a sad smile, "but I have tons of pictures. I'll show them all to you when we get back from the hospital." He nodded and they walked out to the car, locking the door behind them.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! :D**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: So it's the last double update, because….IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! Hope you like :)**

It had been four and a half weeks since Jacob was released from the hospital. All traces of his cough were gone and he was every much the happy, healthy baby he had been when Jenny brought him home the first time. The same could not be said for Jenny and Ziva though. Both women had been dealing with a bout of the stomach flu for the past two weeks, and the bug was relentless. Ziva could not keep anything down, and Jenny was running to the bathroom every hour.

Ziva ran to the bathroom for the third time that day, and it was only 1200. Tony and McGee looked after her in concern.

"You think she's okay?" McGee asked, his brow knitting worriedly.

"I hope so," Tony said somewhat absentmindedly. He had his suspicions as to what could be wrong with her, but did not want to jump to conclusions.

Gibbs strode in, two coffees in hand, and taking in Ziva's empty desk, asked, "Where's Ziva?"

"Bathroom." Tony plainly responded, and Gibbs nodded, needing no further explanation. At that moment, Ziva walked in, dropping into her chair without a word. All three men stared at her expectantly, but when she ignored them, keeping her eyes trained on her papers, Tony and McGee returned to their work as well. Gibbs announced that he was going to the Director's office, and headed up the stairs.

He strode past Cynthia as usual, ignoring her protests, and slammed Jenny's door open. Usually, she sat at her desk, eyeing him peevishly, but today, she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he heard a series of retching and coughing coming from her bathroom. He knew she had been trying to get over the stomach flu these past few weeks, but this had been going on too long to be just the flu. She had asked him to take the twins to his house last week so that she wouldn't give them anything, and could get some sleep. He set the coffees he had been carrying on her desk, and proceeded toward the bathroom.

He pushed the door open to see her clutching the toilet bowl and coughing up what had probably been her last meal. He sat down next to her and held her hair out of the way until she had finished. She sat fell back against the wall and cleared her throat.

"You alright?" he asked, making sure she was really done. She nodded, swallowing thickly, and winced at the taste in her mouth. She stood up and walked over to the sink, rinsing her mouth out. She spit and wiped her mouth before turning to Gibbs, clearing her throat again before speaking. "What are you doing up here?" she asked, her voice still slightly raspy.

"You seen a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine. It's just the stomach flu. I'll get over it," she said, waving him off, walking back into her office. Her eyes found the coffee on her desk, and she grabbed it, taking a grateful sip. She lifted the cup, smiling at him in thanks.

He nodded, not to be swayed from his line of questioning. "Jen this isn't the stomach flu. You've had it for two weeks. You need to see a doctor."

"Ziva has it too Jethro. We've probably been passing it back and forth, and that's why we're still sick."

"Well why don't you **both** go home and sleep it off!"

"Do you go home when you're sick?"

"You're not me."

"Chauvinist," she said smiling, recalling having the same conversation last year.

"Yea. I guess. Never been sick though. Never had the flu, or a cold."

"Why do I believe that?"

He smiled, and she swore she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes as well. She did, but she would never know it. He remembered Kate saying the same thing. "Thank you for the coffee Jethro," she said, hinting that he could leave.

"Welcome," he said turning on his heel, and tossed over his shoulder, "Go to the doctor Jen," shutting the door behind him.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, but her smile dropped as she remembered his earlier words. _It's been going on too long to be the stomach flu. _Thinking of the alternative made her stomach drop.

Later that night, as they were leaving, Tony came up behind Ziva. "Hey Zi."

She sent him a mock glare before speaking, "I expressly recall telling you not to call me that Tony."

"Nah, it'll grow on you," he said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Tony?"

"Let me drive you home."

"Tony it is the stomach flu. I will be fine. I** can **drive my self home."

"Ziva the stomach flu lasts a week. You've had it for two. Have you even considered that it could be something else?"

She had, but did not want to think about it. "And what would that be Tony?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, never slowing her pace.

"Ziva come on," he said eyeing her pointedly. When she did not respond he sighed, "Just take a test Ziva."

She ran a hand through her hair, and exhaled heavily, "Fine Tony."

They drove up to the pharmacy, and Ziva hopped out of the car. She walked down the aisle, and was overwhelmed by how many choices there were. She was not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a woman coming from the opposite direction. Both women started to apologize, but stopped at seeing the other's face.

"Jenny?"

"Ziva?"

"Jenny are you…?"

"I don't know," Jenny whispered shaking her head, "You?"

"I am not sure either. There are so many choices," she said looking up and down the aisle in exasperation.

"I know. I say we grab one of each," Jenny said grinning.

Both women left the store five minutes later, heading for their respective cars. "Did you get it?" Tony asked, as Ziva slid into the passengers seat.

"No Tony I spent thirty minutes in there just walking around," she snapped sarcastically, "Let's just go home and get this over with."

That night, two women sat locked in their bathrooms, on opposite sides of town, tears streaming down their cheeks; surrounded in double lines and plus signs, and the most blatant of all, written in digital lettering,

'Pregnant.'

**A/N: Tehe. So that's the end for this story. Now you have to read the follow up to find out what happens. So I've decided to do a trilogy series with this one, so there will be the follow up to this story, and then another one after that. So I hope you enjoyed the story! I'll get started on the follow up right away, and I'll have the first chapter up either later tomorrow or the next day. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	17. FYI

For those of you who wanted to know. The title of the sequel will be 'Let's Stay Together.' Just a little FYI. :D


End file.
